


Suffering

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [41]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, projecting? i don't know her, vague-posting about Erestor's pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Healing takes time.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Oracle of Imladris [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Kudos: 3





	Suffering

The agony was unbearable. He felt as though orcs were pulling him apart from head and toe, their swords sawing him in half and stabbing him from the inside, their hammers drumming a beat in his skull and in his body. Sweat dripped from his forehead and temples as he cried out, his voice long gone from overuse.

 _Help me!_ He’d beg his lover.

 _Have mercy!_ He’d beg the Valar.

 _Save me!_ He’d beg anyone who heard.

Alas, his voice was gone.

Never to return.

Some things were simply not meant to last. Others were never meant to exist.

His breath was leaving him now too. Soon his very being would be no more, and when he finally thought he could take no more, visions of gold surrounded him, enveloped him, suffused him with life again, and when his heart was beating anew he awoke with tears in his eyes and the warmth of molten gold on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm just projecting, but right now the kind of pain I'm in feels like contractions so.... Sorry boys.


End file.
